


It's About Damn Time You Two

by Csnow22



Series: It's About Damn Time You Two [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Possessive Derek, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sick of everyone touching Stiles so he decides to finally take what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Damn Time You Two

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine. Comments are nice! Hope you enjoy all this rambling and smut.

Derek paced back and forth in the loft. Anger and jealousy was radiating off of him in such copious amounts Peter had excused himself giving the excuse that he had to wash his hair. Derek had flashed his Alpha red eyes and Peter will never admit but he sort of ran for the door. 

Derek was sick and fucking tired of everyone having their hands all over what was his : Stiles. If it wasn't Lydia holding his arm or hugging him, it was Scott scent marking him or cuddling with him like a damn puppy. Then Liam, holy fuck he had totally taken to laying in Stiles' lap or sitting on his lap, like fucking really?! Oh and Malia, oh hell no, that shit was not happening. She thought Stiles was her mate but Derek knew better than to believe that because Stiles was HIS mate. Fucking his!! 

Somewhere in his logical mind he knew most of it was harmless but the straw that broke the Camel's back per se was Theo kissing Stiles' cheek in thanks for bringing food for the pack meeting. He could smell Theo's interest and Stiles smelled mildly embarrassed but not unhappy. A simple thanks would have been sufficient but no Theo had to cross the line.  
There was no way around it Derek couldn't wait any longer to claim what was his but, in a nice, calm Derek way so that Stiles didn't just end up calling him sour wolf. 

Something about making Stiles feel happy, safe and wanted made Derek feel good. Stiles deserved the world and he was going to give it to him. Then come hell or high water he would protect his mate from the onslaught of touching from literally everyone and Stiles would never smell lonely or left out again. In fact he would smell like Derek and that would be enough to ward off supernatural beings at least. Humans he could scare off himself with his fail proof Derek Hale scowl. No more practice needed, according to Stiles it had reached perfection.

Derek was just starting to calm down when the loft door slid open and the smell of Stiles wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, letting the sweet smell of his mate calm him .  
" Derek are you smelling me?" Stiles asked curiously. Derek blushed and looked at the floor. Where had his voice gone? He could barely speak knowing that what would come out of his mouth would change everything. He honestly didn't know what Stiles would say or if he would reject him. What in the hell do you tell someone you are in love with, but they don't know it? If that's not a word problem nothing is. He knew he should choose wisely and take it slow but as he looked up into those big whiskey colored eyes all that came out was " I love you, you're mine."  
Stiles immediately smelled like happiness and excitement. 

He crossed the room and jumped into Derek's arms. He locked his legs around Derek's waist and Derek held on to his butt to keep him in place and support his weight. Their eyes met in a moment of understanding and permission, Stiles licking his lips and rubbing Derek's shoulders. 

Derek nodded in agreement as Stiles searched his face, making sure this was okay. His hands came to Derek's cheeks as long fingers rubbed his hairline. He rubbed his cute button nose against Derek's and Derek took possession of his lips. He licked and nipped at that bottom lip that drove him crazy. Derek would be the most dishonest person in the world if he said he didn't have fantasies revolving around those lips.  
" I love you too, I am yours. I've been yours for a while," Stiles said. 

Stiles moaned as Derek carefully nipped and licked and then claimed his mouth fully sliding his tongue against Stiles' and revelling in the taste. The kiss was hot, needy and a full claim on both sides. Stiles slid his hands to the back of Derek's head grilling his hair keeping him tightly in place. 

They kissed and tasted each other until their lips were swollen. Derek was stiff in his jeans and wanted nothing more than to lay claim to the rest of Stiles' body. Stiles apparently had the same idea as he was rubbing his very erect cock against Derek's tight abdomen.  
"Bed," Stiles breathed out between kisses and that was all the permission Derek needed. 

Derek had never felt nervous getting undressed with a sex partner before but there with Stiles he was shaking with nerves and anticipation. He felt like a virgin all over again watching Stiles peel off his shirt revealing perfect pale skin. A few moles dotted his torso in the most perfect way. 

Stiles had built up some muscle and there was a bit of hair between his pecs and a dark line of hair from his bellybutton trailing down before being lost beneath the waist band of his jeans. Derek knew that trail promised more dark hair around Stiles' cock.

Derek couldn't help but note the way Stiles' muscles shifted and flexed as he threw his shirt and started slowly unbuttoning his pants.  
" Enjoying the show Derek? " Stiles asked with a grin as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and paused. 

Derek had zero words to describe how much he enjoyed it, so he did what felt natural and started kissing down Stiles' chest. He took time to lick and briefly suck each nipple, which pulled gasps and moans from Stiles' chest. 

He worked his way down Stiles and took extra care to kiss every last centimeter of the hair descending from Stiles' bellybutton. Stiles was rubbing at the head of his own cock and gripping Derek's shoulder with his other hand. Derek stopped his ministrations and kneeled in front of Stiles on the bed.  
" I will take that as an undeniable yes, my sexywolf," Stiles said grinning again. Derek blushed loving the compliment coming from Stiles. 

Derek took his own shirt off and threw it across the room with no ceremony at all. He was shirtless all the time any way. He was surprised to see the way Stiles was looking at him, devouring him with his eyes.  
"This sight never ever gets old. You're stunning Derek," Stiles said quietly. There was reverence in his voice Derek had never heard before. He looked and saw tears in Stiles eyes.  
" I know people have used you Derek, or only wanted you for the way you look but that's not me. I have loved you for a long time, your looks are just a bonus."

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed him gently at first and then the heat between them started to grow and Derek was taking off Stiles' pants. He got a great view when Stiles laid down on the bed fully naked. He had a gorgeous cock that was much bigger and thicker than Derek expected. He had no idea how Stiles hid that in his pants. There were a few moles on his inner thighs and a good amount of brown hair around his balls and the base of his penis. He was perfect.

While Derek enjoyed the view he worked on taking his own pants off. Stiles was following his every movement, wanting to see everything. The bulge in Derek's jeans told no lies, he was BIG and leaking precum down his wide shaft. His pubic hair was dark but not unruly and Stiles had to hold back a snicker because he didn't think Derek was the kind of guy who would manscape but he totally did. That thought was banished from his mind and replaced with something quite different as Derek laid down on top of him and rubbed himself against Stiles. 

He took both of their cocks in one hand and began to rub at a nice and steady pace. Stiles couldn't help but moan and roll his hips up.  
" Derek, I need more. I want you."  
" Okay Stiles I've got you."

Two lubed fingers pressed into Stiles and he gasped and pushed down on them, he'd ridden his dildo several times so two fingers he could handle easily. Derek slipped in a third and turned his wrist preparing Stiles for the huge dick he was about to take. When Stiles was ready he let Derek know and soon after Derek's large and lubed up cock head was pressing into him. 

It took a few careful pushes but when Derek was in as far as he could go he started to move. He held Stiles' hips and rolled his into him. Stiles gripped the sheets and moaned out Derek's name about a hundred times usually followed or preceded by "fuck" or " fucking hell" or Derek's favorite " fucking fuck". Derek could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, the tight chamber of Stiles' ass was locked around his every curve and he was completely blissed out.  
"Holy Fuck! Derek oh my fuck, my prostate every time, I'm gonna, fucking fuckkk, fuck Derek you're fucking huge fuck, oh yeah I'm ahhhh yesss," Stiles rambled out quickly, increasing in volume as he hit his orgasm around ahhhh. 

He emptied himself between him and Derek and the scent of it hit Derek hard. He bit down on the soft flesh between Stiles' neck and shoulder, giving him a permanent mark. And he pushed in and exploded inside of Stiles. He could feel his semen running out of Stiles all around him as Stiles writhed and moaned and panted. Derek couldn't help the low pleased growl that escaped him. His gorgeous, marked and very pleased mate was beneath him. 

God help anyone who made a pass at Stiles again there would be hell to pay and a big Alpha coming to collect on it.


End file.
